Minha história
by SuzyAna danruler
Summary: Em resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia . Rhiam e Suzy estão no campeonato de beyblade , descubra por que e como XD.


Bem gente, here I am, com mais um desastre/fanfic para o desafio da Anamatéia a quem dedico a fic porque ela me incentivou as pampas para fazer isso aqui , também dedico a todos que tiverem a paciência de ler.

A fic consiste de pequenos trechos da vida da minha personagem Suzyana Danruler , divididos em micro capítulos captaram?XD

Espero que gostem (embora eu duvide ¬¬)

**Eles me deixaram**

Já passava da meia noite quando um carro parou na porta do orfanato São Lucas. Era uma noite de sábado, chovia fortemente, e no escuro só se podia ver os faróis do luxuoso automóvel, do qual saiu um casal de jovens com não mais de 16 anos. A garota tinha em seus braços uma criança . Entraram correndo para a varanda e tocaram a campainha, se entreolham apreensivos. A porta se abriu, quem atendeu foi uma simpática senhora.

- Ora essa venha para dentro meus anjos, está chovendo muito forte, vão acabar se adoentando. -preocupada.

- Não, obrigada. Já estamos indo embora, passamos só para... –a moça se cala, entrega para a senhora a criança.

A velhinha olha comovida para o bebê e para o jovem casal de pais.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Apenas fique com ela. - o rapaz responde. Tira da carteira ,e deixa com a senhora um cheque de grande valor .

- Não queremos transtorno para nossa vida, mas também não queremos para ela, faça bom uso disso. - a moça diz e sai apressada com o parceiro e sem ao menos se despedir da filha.

A senhora, ainda surpresa, trata de levar a criança para dentro e oferecer-lhe todos os cuidados.

**Charlie**

Eram mais de 10:00 da manhã, o quarto estava fechado, mas do corredor se podia ouvir a quinta sinfonia de Beethoven. Suzyana acabava de se pentear. Ajeitou a gola da camisa, pegou seus pertences, olhou para o relógio, estava atrasada. Saiu às pressas do quarto sem ao menos desligar o som.

Percorreu rapidamente todas as escadas e corredores. Parou na porta de uma das salas, ficou em silêncio por um minuto, respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

A mesmo senhora da cena anterior abriu.

- Está atrasada. Ele já está esperando. - sussurrou .

- Eu sei, já estou indo Sra. Margareth. – disse baixinho .

Nesse instante a porta da sala ao lado se abriu, entrou um homem bem vestido e simpático, porem sério. (se não conseguir imaginar pense no Robert De Niro)

- Senhorita Danruler?

- Eu mesma.

- Pois muito bem, venha até aqui e vamos conversar.

- Sim senhor. – ela sai acenando para a senhora.

Entram no escritório já conhecido pela garota, onde fizera diversas entrevistas com casais que desejavam adotá-la, porém sempre se mostrava indiferente e de quando em vez até mal criada. Gostava da liberdade de ser órfã . No entanto dessa vez era diferente, estava animada com a presença do homem.

- Bem, se nos dermos bem acho que serei seu novo tutor, Dona Margareth me disse que quer começar a cuidar de sue próprio dinheiro e acho que já é bem grandinha.

- Isso é excelente.

- Correto, pelo que sei ,tem uma grande quantia em dinheiro deixada por seus pais.

- Sim, e já tenho vários projetos para esse dinheiro, quer ver?- ela tira da pasta alguns papeis com gráficos e tabelas.

- Fez um projeto de investimento do seu dinheiro sozinho com apenas dez anos?-surpreso.

- Ahm... É, acho que sim. - ele pega os papéis.

- Como pode ver , se aplicar nas áreas que estão começando a crescer um quinto dos investimentos e dois nas áreas que estão sempre crescendo , teremos ganho certo, e assim que começar a entrar os lucros ainda podemos fazer investimentos pelas impressas que trabalham com filial. Pelas minhas pesquisas as empresas que anotei são as mais seguras para trabalhar por uma séria de vantagens que também estão ai. - ele pega uma calculadora e passa longo tempo fazendo cálculos e analisando os projetos. Ficaram surpresos ao concluir que a garota tinha razão, os dados recolhidos estavam precisamente corretos.

- Também pretendo ir para a França estudar música, se tudo der certo.

- Você é interessante garota, também tenho bons planos para ti, não sei onde você aprendeu a trabalhar com investimentos, mas acho que posso te ajudar com isso. Deve ter um futuro bom te esperando lá fora. - sorria

- Senhor Charlie, acho que vamos nos dar bem. - eles se levantam e apertam as mãos

**O violinista, Gaya e um gato**

Suzyana já morava em sua própria casa, não no Brasil, mas na França. Charlie que agora era seu tutor vinha vê-la três vezes por semana e cuidava das finanças. Com a garota ficava a governanta da casa, . Aos quatorze anos era uma jovem comportada embora tivesse personalidade forte .

Naquela noite estavam na casa dos Beksters, velhos amigos do tutor. Reunidos na sala grande e luxuosa ,todos estavam alegres, especialmente os dois homens.

- Muito bem Suzy, acho que Roger vai fazer um bom trabalho te treinando assim como fizemos naquela luta no campeonato de beyblade, contra a equipe dos White Tigers. Nunca vou me esquecer daquele ataque, como nossas feras se uniram a explosão... Cara foi demais –falava como criança.

- Bem, acho que depois de você me contar isso pela milésima vez, também não vou esquecer. Mas espera ai, White Tigers? Essa equipe não existe ainda?

- Na verdade é a nova geração dela, acho que tem um pôster aqui. –o Sr Bekster responde, enquanto abria a gaveta da mesa ao lado do sofá.

- Quem é esse? – perguntava a respeito do jovem moreno de expressão felina.

- Esse é Ray, muito talentoso por sinal. Se fizesse um esforço e se dedicasse mais , quem sabe não poderia enfrentá-lo um dia ?- Charlie tentava fazê-la se interessar.

- Sei não, nunca tive talento para isso.

- Beyblade não depende de talento, depende de treino. - Sr Bekster intervinha.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que o cara tem talento.

- É, mas...

- Mas nada... Falou besteira.

- Agora ela pegou vocês. - Sra. Bekster dizia.

Os dois senhores continuam conversando, e Suzy lendo a informações do pôster intrigada com os dados dos lutadores. O anfitrião então se dá conta de que faltava alguém.

- Querida onde está Rhiam?-ela não precisou responder. Um garoto loiro e pálido de olhos azuis responde, já descendo a escada

- Estou aqui pai!

- Esse é meu filho, Charlie.

- Muito prazer senhor, meu pai fala-me muito de você. - estende a mão para o homem.

- Essa é Suzyana, filho. Vais treinar com ela daqui para frente .-ela sorria .

- Rhiam toca violino, certo Roger?-olha para a garota.

- Oh, sim. Aliás porque não toca um pouco para Suzy filho?Ela estuda piano sabia?

- Gostaria senhorita? –mostrava-se extremamente educado.

-Seria um prazer.

Ela se levanta e os dois saem para a sala ao lado.

- Eles vão se dar bem – a mãe de Rhiam comenta .

Ela chega à sala e se depara com o majestoso piano.

- Que lindo. Você também toca piano ?

-Não. Esse era da minha avó , que me ensinou a tocar violino.

- Gosta de música Rhiam?

- Sim, se dependesse de mim tocava o dia inteiro, é uma pena que meu pai não pense assim.

- Me deixa adivinhar, quer que você se mate de treinar beyblade?Sei como é Charlie também quer eu seja uma lutadora virtuosa.

- Terrível não?- falava enquanto tirava o violino.

- Vai tocar o que?

- Vamos tocar você quer dizer.

- Como assim?

- Conhece essa música?- entregou-lhe um papel

-Conheço, mas...

-Ótimo, podemos começar?

- Nossa, nem um pouco impulsivo você em?-intrigada com o jeito do garoto.

Ela se posiciona no piano, ele ajeita o violino e acena para ela, começaram a tocar, chamando a atenção dos três na outra sala

- Mas... O que estão fazendo?

- Tocando querido, e perfeitamente por sinal.

-Percebi, mas como se entenderam tão rápido?

- Eu também não sei, Charlie... Mas deixa para lá, como eu ia dizendo... -continuam conversando.

Na outra sala, Suzy e Rhiam terminam a música.

- Gostei de você garota.

- Você também não é nada mal.

-Como assim "nada mal"?-indignado-Eu é o máximo. - brincando.

-Fazer o quê né? Pior que é mesmo.

-Obrigado, obrigado- agradecia como se houvessem um publico a sua frente.

- Egocêntrico você, não?

- Quem pode pode.

Ela olha com olhar de reprovação.

- Mudando de assunto, essa música é linda. É de Vivaldi isso né?

- É, tenho outra aqui, quer ver?

E assim eles ficam por um bom tempo, Até que o tutor a chama.

- Bem Rhiam, foi bom te conhecer. Tenho que ir, mas te vejo amanhã então.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, esqueceste?Agora seu pai também é meu treinador.

- Isso vai ser tão entediante.

- Nem me fale. Mas de qualquer forma, amanhã, as três a gente se vê então. -e sai

Charlie e Suzy se despedem dos anfitriões e entram no carro. Seguem em silêncio , ela distraída olhando pela janela , e ele apreensivo e receoso. Quando chegam, ela faz menção de abrir a porta, mas ele a impede.

- Espere!

- O que foi?-ela volta.

-Bem... Estava esperando à hora certa, e acho que é agora...

-Hora certa?Para quê?-

-Para te dar isso- ele tira do bolso um bit chip

- Charlie... eu .

- Quero que fique com Gaya, minha fera bit. Fizemos um bom trabalho juntos e acho que você também pode. Quero deixá-la em boas mãos e sabes que és como uma filha para mim .-ele observa a reação da garota esperando aprovação.

Ela pega e admira com os olhos brilhando.

- Sei o quanto é especial para você, prometo que farei bom uso dela. -segura as mãos de tutor.

- Eu confio em você. -com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Obrigada. – o solta e sorrindo sai do carro ainda o olhando nos olhos.

- Suzy! Direto para a cama, sim?Quero você bem disposta amanhã.

-Pode deixar. -e entra

Ele liga o carro sorrindo e pensa :

-_**É uma boa menina.**_

Suzy entra em casa, nem sinal da governanta. Já devia ter ido dormir .Ao passar pela sala vê o computador , pensa no tutor , mas se rende à curiosidade.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver... White Tigers. -digita .

- Lee... Não... Mariah, também não, hehehe cabelinho ridículo. Ah... Ray... O garoto com cara de gato .Vamos ver o que diz esse site de fofoca.

_Jogando Beyblade Ray geralmente tem um bom equilíbrio de manobras defensivas e de ataque. A ele tem sido confiado a Driger Bitbeast, o orgulho de sua aldeia. _

- Então o cara é ícone da aldeia onde vive...

_Os White Tigers tinham um rancor contra Ray, porque ele fugiu com Driger, mas segundo a versão de Ray ele deixou a aldeia para ganhar novos conhecimentos do beyblade no mundo _

_exterior ,e ele prova isso em suas batalhas nos torneios de sua nova equipe, os Blade Bleakes, mostrando a força de sua Driger e seu poderoso ataque Pata de Tigre._

_O garoto tem feito sucesso na nova equipe__._

-Bem... É ambicioso e cabeça aberta, só faltou ser violinista e italiano para eu me apaixonar.

Ela olha mais uma vez para o garoto, sorri:

-Bem, Ray... ainda te proponho um desafio , pode apostar que sim.

* * *

Semanas se passaram e os treinos de beyblade eram intensivos, até que veio a boa noticia. Em um dos treinos ,Roger interrompe para avisá-los

- Bem crianças, vocês já não são mais crianças, com o que os ensinei podem aperfeiçoar ataque e defesa, acho que a partir de hoje já podem trabalhar sozinhos, sei que juntos farão um bom trabalho. Deixo você aqui as três e em duas horas volto para te levar às suas aulas no conservatório certo Rhiam? –eles fazem que sim com a cabeça, ela se vira e sussurra:

-Ele é sempre tão controverso?

-Como é?-o treinador se volta para eles.

-Nada não.

-Ahm.. Pai , não precisa , posso ir a pé daqui.

- Bem... Se você prefere tudo bem, tenho uma reunião agora, vou deixá-los treinando, mas TREINANDO estão ouvindo?- ele sai e já dentro do carro do outro lado da rua avisa:

-Confio em vocês!

-Pode deixar senhor Bekster!-ela acena até ele dobrar a esquina.

-Já eu acho que ele não deveria. -ele comenta com um sorriso esperto na face.

-Como assim Rhiam?

-Bem.. O conservatório em que você faz aulas não seria a duas quadras daqui?Pois é, por pura ironia do destino é o meu também. Quer ficar aqui jogando piãozinho nesses buracos ou estudar música?Porque eu já estou me mandando daqui.-ele pega o violino que sempre trazia consigo

-Rhiam!

-Já fui. -começa a caminhar e a deixa para trás , mas logo ele sente que ela se aproxima.

Ela o segura pelo ombro, e o olha com expressão séria, que logo se desfaz.

-Garoto, você está me levando para o mau caminho... Ou seria o bom?-com um sorriso igualmente esperto.

Eles se perguntam se deveriam fazer isso, mas uma voz fala mais alto.

-Vamos embora brasilian.

Eles partem em retirada para o conservatório. (sempre quis escrever isso)

-Francesinho pilantra você em?Sempre quebrando as regras.

-Eu diria que a flexiono a meu favor -

-Chame como quiser, eu gostei da ideai.

**É hora de começar**

Eram três da tarde quando a campainha tocou pela terceira vez, e só então foi ouvida pela empregada, graças ao som que estava no volume máximo, tocando "O lago dos Cisnes" de Tchaikovsky. Ela abre a porta. Um jovem, loiro e pálido de olhos azuis entra saltitante, passa pela empregada correndo e já subindo pelas escadas diz:

- Bom dia, Maria.

- A Suzy está no quarto. - ela avisa

Logo em seguida entram os pais do garoto Senhor e Sra. Bekster acompanhados do tutor.

- Bem Roger vamos ver se esses garotos sabem o que estão fazendo.

- Ora, ainda acho que devíamos supervisionar esses treinos. - retirava o casaco e pendurava.

- Querido, dê um voto de confiança a eles. -a mãe intervém - Rhiam concordou em treinar?

- Ele não tem que concordar, o quero nesse campeonato a qualquer custo.

- Ele está quase tão obcecado quanto você Charlie. – observa a mulher.

- Suzy também teimou um pouco, não larga aquelas frescuras de música por nada, mas em fim acabou concordando.

- Se soubessem como eram bons aqueles nossos campeonatos... – lembrava-se dos tempos de beyblade já esquecidos que tivera como treinador ao lado do companheiro Charlie.

-Afinal, onde a pentelha está Maria?

- Está no quarto, Rhiam deve estar lá também.

Enquanto isso

O garoto bate na porta diversas vezes e sem nenhuma resposta abre-a com força. Lá está a amiga deitada na poltrona do quarto, lendo um romance de Dostoievsky. Sem tirar os olhos do livro ela acenou para ele .

- Posso abaixar o som?

- O quê?

-Abaixar o som!!!!

- Não estou te ouvindo!!!!- ele vai até o aparelho e desliga.

- Posso desligar o som?

- Já desligou mesmo, fazer o que né?

Ela se levanta e faz sinal para que se aproxime.

- E ai, o que eles estavam planejando para nós enquanto vinham para cá?-falava baixo

- Querem ver se evoluímos nos últimos meses.

- Mas nós simplesmente não treinamos nada, não lembra?

- Nos lascamos, minha amiga.

- Nem ligo, valeu à pena matar os treinos e ir para o conservatório tocar.

- E como. - sorriu

- O que mais eles disseram?

- Querem a gente num campeonato de beyblade. - ela arregalou os olhos

- É agora lascou bonito. -a expressão de espanto some , ela sorri –acho que somos os únicos que conseguem dobrar dois treinadores de beyblade por dois anos .

-De qualquer forma, vamos ficar longe dessa pressão que eles vivem nos fazendo, agente treina um tempinho e vamos para a China curtir um pouco. Vai ser como uma viagem de férias.

-Não seria mal dedicar um pouquinho só pra variar né?

- É, pode ser. -para de falar e fica pensativo por alguns segundos , então corta o assunto:

– Ei!! Eu trouxe meu violino.

- Que beleza. Ah!! Lembrei que eu consegui a partitura de Clair de Lune. Topa tocar comigo ?

- Demorô baixinha,vamos agora mesmo .

-Mera impressão ou não Rhiam, acho que a gente não tem jeito.

-Você acha?

Eles saem rindo

* * *

Era muito cedo, mas os dois garotos já estavam no aeroporto, ainda meio dormindo ouviam as recomendações dos pais de Rhiam.

- Meu filhinho lindo... Tome cuidado, ligue todos os dias, durma cedinho, mande um cartão postal e não faça nenhuma besteira promete?- a mãe de Rhiam sufocava o filho em abraços e beijos.

-Se eu sobreviver eu prometo que sim.

-Vençam por nós.

-Ouviram o treinador , arrasem –Charlie se empolgava.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..... -Suzy

O vôo é anunciado

- É melhor vocês irem, cuidem-se e vençam.

Eles se levantam e seguem para a plataforma de embarque, já distantes ouvem Sra. Bekster gritar:

- Confio em vocês.

Suzy puxa Rhiam para mais perto, e comenta sussurrando:

-Já notou que sempre que alguém nos diz isso a gente dá um jeito de decepcionar?

-Ai!-ele grita com as mãos na cabeça, assustando a garota que ainda estava sonolenta.

- Que foi?-preocupada

-Peso na consciência. -ele ri

-Trouxa. - ela o empurra ,com raiva do susto.

**Eu conheço esse cara **

Eles já haviam se instalado na cidade dos campeonatos e procuravam sem muito sucesso aperfeiçoar suas técnicas precárias de beyblade, observavam treinos de outras equipes, trabalhavam em suas beyblades para dar resistência, e de quando em vez ainda se surpreendia com ataques de iniciantes.

Em uma dessas noites Suzy está voltando do beystadium já com sono, treinara mais que o comum naquela tarde ,quando aparece um garoto, que sem querer tromba com ela

- Me perdoe!!!! – dizia de maneira educada o garoto à menina.

- Que isso!!! Eu que fui desastrada!!!

-Você está bem???

- Sim estou!! Obrigada!!!

- Tudo bem, até logo!!! – e sai, a garota olha encantada para ele e reconhecendo

se esquece completamente que está num lugar publico.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Era ele, era ele! Ray, o cara do pôster. Acho que vou sofrer um ataque do coração. Será que já aprendeu a tocar violino ?-suspira eufórica, mas Rhiam chega logo atrás.

-Viu um fantasma ou o Brad Pitt?

-Ahm.... Você ta ai?

-Não, to lá na China... Pêra ai, eu estou mesmo, mas isso não vem ao caso. Quem era ?

- Ray, um carinha que arrasa no beyblade, uma vez saiu na maca do campeonato, mas venceu, ele tem garra.-falava admirada

-Quando ele for violinista você me avisa, ta?Vou deixar você babando por ele .– falava com desdém – Já fui. -e o frances faz uma saída à francesa (foi tosco eu sei).

-Acho que o "Mister Ego" não gostou muito da idéia de estar em segundo plano- Suzy fala para si mesma.

**Daichi**

Alguns dias se passaram.

Rhiam e Suzy andavam pelo lugar onde ficariam hospedados. Havia várias equipes treinando e até mesmo lutas acontecendo.

-Quando é que a diversão começa Su?Vou morrer de tédio. Acho melhor ...

- Ei... Olha lá, aquele não é o Daichi dos Blade Bleakes?-interrompe Rhiam.

- Sei lá, sei que nunca vi mais feio.

- Vamos lá. -ela o arrasta pela mão.

Eles se aproximam a expressão do garoto não parece alegre.

-Com licença, todos os antigos Blade Bleakes estão no campeonato?-Pergunte a ele a garota.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que ele não ta a fim de falar contigo. -Rhiam responde

- Me desculpe, não quis ofender, só estou meio chateado, e a propósito eu não faço mais parte daquela equipe, aliás, daria tudo para desmascarar aquelas fraudes, só preciso dar um jeito de entra no campeonato. -falava com ódio e ao mesmo tempo pensativo.

- Mas do que você está falando?Eles são campeões mundiais, falando nisso, você também né?Pode autografar minha camiseta?

-Quieta Suzy, deixa com o papai aqui, e a propósito você está de vestido- ele segura Daichi pelo ombro. -Quer lutar no campeonato não quer ? Mas precisa de uma equipe para isso. Nós também queremos, e precisamos de mais um integrante. O que você acha de entra conosco meu amiginho de estatura desprivilegiada?

- Ei... Vamos com calma nem sei quem vocês são.

-Oh!Tens razão. Mil desculpas, eu sou Rhiam o gênio, e essa é Suzy , meio lerda mas é um doce de pessoa , mas isso não vem ao caso , negócios são negócios . Estamos falando de uma troca de favores, queremos participar do campeonato, o que vier depois é lucro.

-Eu não sei não, você tem cara de louco sabia?- Daichi responde.

- Eu sempre falo isso-Suzy intromete.

-Bem, louco ou não, aqui está meu número- entrega um cartão. - Oportunidades não caem do céu, vamos Suzy !- saem rapidamente deixando Daichi confuso.

Logo que se afastem do garoto:

-O que foi isso? Pareciam aqueles vilões de filme levando os mocinhos para o mau caminho, quer separá-lo da equipe dele? E desde quando você tem um cartão personalizado?

- Ora Suzy, sabe que nossas habilidades para beyblade são tão grandes quanto ele, se quisermos treinar vamos precisar de alguém que saiba lutar e ele precisa de uma equipe. As duas partes saem lucrando não acha?

-É, pode até ser.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mais tarde naquele dia, estavam voltando dos cansativos treinos (15 minutos) quando começa ouvem uma música:

.

Freude, schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
wir betreten feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder,  
was die Mode streng geteilt:  
alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
wo dein snafter Flügel weilt.

- Nona sinfonia de Beethoven?De onde está vinda essa música?

-É meu celular. -ele atende-alô quem fala ?-ele tira o telefone do ouvido por um instante e avisa à garota – É ele, o macaquinho.

O resto vocês já conhecem...

**Então tá então , está ai .Não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário quando lerem , nem que seja daqui a dez mil anos sim ?**


End file.
